The present invention relates to a handrail. Great variety of handrails are widely utilized. Generally, handrails are immovable which has the disadvantage that when a user goes upstairs a handrail does not urge the user but the latter has to apply his or her muscle force during grasping the handrail. For this reason it is difficult to go upstairs, and the steps of stairs are constructed so that their vertical dimensions are small.
Movable handrails have also been utilized such as in subways or the like. The movable rails have never been utilized with immovable stairs which means that the movable handrails associated with movable stairs do not perform the functions of active help to a user. The movable handrails move generally in one direction but do not continuously reciprocate. Drive means of such handrails are very complicated. Finally, they cannot be utilized in a region wherein great space is unavailable or the trajectory must be curved, for example in buildings, with spiral stairs and the like.